sword_spiritfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
Chapter List * Chapter 1: Lu Xuan * Chapter 2: Sword Crystal * Chapter 3: Body Refining Third Level * Chapter 4: Chase to Kill * Chapter 5: Tai Yi Soul Return Tactic * Chapter 6: Martial Skill * Chapter 7: Return To Lin City * Chapter 8: Enchanter * Chapter 9: Meeting Long Yang Again * Chapter 10: Asking For a Fight * Chapter 11: Xia Chen Xi * Chapter 12: Large Foundation Fist vs Dragon Seizing Hand * Chapter 13: Hidden Weapon Sneak Attack * Chapter 14: Skills Surprising Four People * Chapter 15: Meeting Again * Chapter 16: A Book Gift * Chapter 17: Breaking Through Again * Chapter 18: Wild Explosion Scroll * Chapter 19: Sale * Chapter 20: Long Zhi * Chapter 21: Messaging Xia Chen Xi * Chapter 22: Get Out! * Chapter 23: Lovesick Sword * Chapter 24: Ancient Enchantment Technique * Chapter 25: Intimacy * Chapter 26: Inner Sect Disciple * Chapter 27: Assessment Day * Chapter 28: Older Brother Xuan, Sister-in-Law is Here * Chapter 29: Ninth Uncle’s Identity * Chapter 30: Long Tai * Chapter 31: Clash of “Geniuses” * Chapter 32: Defeat Long Tai! * Chapter 33: Bet and Counter-bet * Chapter 34: The Bet is All Yours * Chapter 35: Mental Strength Assessment * Chapter 36: Breaking Through Two Trials in a Row * Chapter 37: Lust Trial * Chapter 38: The Stone Room and The Stone Carving * Chapter 39: Pondering Over Stone Carvings * Chapter 40: Improving Martial Skills * Chapter 41: Amazing Perception * Chapter 42: Shocking the Audience * Chapter 43: Bully * Chapter 44: Outer Sect Disciple * Chapter 45: Sword Tower * Chapter 46: Like Splitting Bamboo * Chapter 47: The Fifth Floor * Chapter 48: The Fight for the Championship! * Chapter 49: Exiting the Sword Tower * Chapter 50: Heaven Defying Results * Chapter 51: Bet Your Life! * Chapter 52:Middle Grade Iron Grade vs Upper Grade Iron Grade * Chapter 53: Killing Long Tai! * Chapter 54: The Hardest Thing to Accept is a Beauty’s Favor * Chapter 55: Going Home * Chapter 56: The Wind Sword Sect’s Situation * Chapter 57: Lu Family’s Crisis * Chapter 58: Ninth Uncle Makes His Move * Chapter 59: Who Dares to Harm My Father! * Chapter 60: Kill * Chapter 61: Long Zhan’s Death! * Chapter 62: After Body Refining is Spirit Refining * Chapter 63: Moving to the Wind Sword Sect * Chapter 64: Parting * Chapter 65: Provocations from the Blade Sect * Chapter 66: Xing Feng * Chapter 67: Reward in Hand * Chapter 68: Body Refining Fifth Level, Breakthrough! * Chapter 69: Sect Entrance Exam * Chapter 70: Ranking Monument * Chapter 71: Xing Feng Goes to Fight * Chapter 72: Defeat * Chapter 73: You’re Unworthy * Chapter 74: Tempering Sword Forest, Perceiving Sword Intent * Chapter 75: Last Place * Chapter 76: Disqualification? * Chapter 77: Lu Xuan Moves! * Chapter 78: Unparalleled Power * Chapter 79: Shocking the Audience * Chapter 80: Killing Into the Overall Standings! * Chapter 81: Crisis * Chapter 82: Sword Intent Small Success * Chapter 83: Overall Standings, Top Three Hundred * Chapter 84: Guarantee You Becoming A Core Disciple * Chapter 85: Approximately One Year * Chapter 86: Unconvinced * Chapter 87: Only One Sword Stroke Required * Chapter 88: Renewed Suspense * Chapter 89: Humiliation * Chapter 90: End of the Exam * Chapter 91: Going to the Martial Skill Pavilion * Chapter 92: Teaching * Chapter 93: Blocking the Way * Chapter 94: Awe * Chapter 95: Sword Faction’s Number One Person, Lin Tian * Chapter 96: Heaven Grade Cultivation Technique * Chapter 97: Xuan Iron Sword Tactic * Chapter 98: Practicing Heavy Sword * Chapter 99: Equipment Pavilion * Chapter 100: Too Light * Chapter 101: Xuan Iron Sword * Chapter 102: An Unexpected Price * Chapter 103: Five Elements Caves * Chapter 104: Same Faction * Chapter 105: Raise the Difficulty * Chapter 106: Touched * Chapter 107: Rushing Thunder Flash Large Success! * Chapter 108: Waterfall Swordsmanship * Chapter 109: An Alluring Scene * Chapter 110: Impulse * Chapter 111: Changing Clothes * Chapter 112: One Sword Breaks Flow * Chapter 113: Scheduling a Fight * Chapter 114: Xu Wen Yang and Mo Xiao Chen * Chapter 115: Rushing the Sword Forest Again * Chapter 116: Breaking Records * Chapter 117: Killing Body Refining Eighth Level * Chapter 118: Xu Wen Yang at Swordpoint * Chapter 119: Arrange For Three Months * Chapter 120: Seven Star Mission * Chapter 121: Shock Without Danger * Chapter 122: Golden Lightning Marten * Chapter 123: Competition of Speed * Chapter 124: Narrowly Escaping Death * Chapter 125: Despicable Sneak Attack * Chapter 126: Long Family Remnants * Chapter 127: Defeating Mo Chen * Chapter 128: Returning a Mission * Chapter 129: Enormous Reward * Chapter 130: Assaulting Body Refining Sixth Level * Chapter 131: Enchantment Hall * Chapter 132: Enchanter Assessment * Chapter 133: Exceeding The Full Score Evaluation * Chapter 134: Hallmaster Has A Request * Chapter 135: Spirit Runemaster * Chapter 136: Rune Martial * Chapter 137: Honorary Disciple * Chapter 138: One Day One Night * Chapter 139: Astral Rune * Chapter 140: Favorable Impression * Chapter 141: I Like You * Chapter 142: I Already Have A Beauty * Chapter 143: Breaking Through Body Refining Sixth Level * Chapter 144: Thunder Fire Rune * Chapter 145: Give You A Reward * Chapter 146: Leaving Enchantment Hall * Chapter 147: Five Star Spirit Rune Scroll * Chapter 148: Prepare for Battle * Chapter 149: The Day of the Decisive Battle * Chapter 150: The Absent Xu Wen Yang * Chapter 151: Entry Level Sword Intent? * Chapter 152: Sudued * Chapter 153: Xuan Iron Sword Tactic VS Returning Wind * Chapter 154: Upper Huang Grade, Savage Wave Sword Tactic * Chapter 155: Breaks Flow One Sword * Chapter 156: Xin Yi’s Missing * Chapter 157: I’m Going To Kill My Way In The Blade Faction! * Chapter 158: Why Not Slaughter All The Blade Faction? * Chapter 159: Killing Long Tian * Chapter 160: Fighting Xu Wen Yang * Chapter 161: Aftermath * Chapter 162: Potency Outbreak * Chapter 163: Matters Disclosed * Chapter 164: Full Sect Search * Chapter 165: Xuan, Take Me * Chapter 166: Pushed Down? * Chapter 167: The Day Of The Great Sect Competition Is The Time Lu Xuan Will Return * Chapter 168: Xuan Ice Pavilion * Chapter 169: Escorting Back To Faction * Chapter 170: Elder Fan Takes Action * Chapter 171: Warning The Blade And Fist Factions * Chapter 172: Five Star Spirit Rune, Ten Thousand Sword Rune * Chapter 173: Unparalleled Empire * Chapter 174: Sky Blade Market *